Administrators can offer and manage benefit plans that provide one or more benefits to plan participants. For example, a benefit plan can be a health plan that offers benefits that fully or partially cover the cost of certain medical services for plan participants. In some examples, an administrator can be a third party that administers a benefit plan on behalf of a sponsor, such as an employer that offers health plans to its employees via the administrator.
The benefits of a particular benefit plan can be explained to plan participants, potential plan participants, sponsors, personnel of the administrator, and/or other audiences through various types of documents. Claims submitted by providers or by plan participants can be adjudicated by the administrator according to the benefits of the benefit plan. For example, the administrator can adjudicate a claim to determine whether to approve or deny the claim, as well as to determine cost sharing parameters of an approved claim, such as how much of the cost of a covered service should be paid by the plan participant and how much should be paid by the sponsor.